


He Wouldn't Let You Drown [Daveed Diggs x Reader]

by brilliantboffins



Series: Hamilton Requests [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantboffins/pseuds/brilliantboffins
Summary: Request: “Could I request a Daveed x Reader where the reader has depression and is struggling a bit and on a really hard day, he does everything he can to make her feel better, buys her ice cream, builds her a blanket fort with fairy lights maybe? could it lead to some smut (possibly in the blanket fort??) with the pet name “Kitten”??“Summary: Fighting your depression was a 24 hour battle and somedays it’s harder than others. Luckily, Daveed is there to give you his support and having him there makes shitty days just a bit more bearable.





	He Wouldn't Let You Drown [Daveed Diggs x Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE HEED THE WARNINGS. If any of those are triggers proceed with caution!! Also, there’s no condom use because you and Daveed are already in a monogamous relationship so you’re on the pill.
> 
> Y/N = your name  
> (Use these extensions to replace Y/N with your name:  
> Chrome: “ **[Search and Replace](https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/search-and-replace/bldchfkhmnkoimaciljpilanilmbnofo?hl=en-GB)** ”  
> FiredFox:“ **[Find and Replace](https://addons.mozilla.org/en-US/firefox/addon/find-and-replace-for-firefox/)** ”)

 

You never really knew what caused the depression in the first place. It felt like your life was going fine, and then one day the clouds arrived. Getting out of bed became harder, finding the energy to make plans with friends became tedious, your mood dropped suddenly without warning sometimes, and whenever anyone asked you what was wrong you could never quite tell them why you weren’t happy. It was more than just a bad day at school or a miserable shift at work, it was more than getting caught in the rain without an umbrella or getting into a fight with the parents, this cloud over your head was persistent and even though sometimes you managed to push it away it never stayed away for long.

You hid it well, only your closest friends knew you were struggling. In front of everyone else you still smiled, laughed, joked, carried on like everyone else. It wasn’t necessarily an act, you genuinely felt ok when there were distractions around, but when you were alone that was when it hit the hardest. No one to pull you away from dangerous thoughts, no one to back you up in this fight with yourself, in those times you turned to the one person you had come to rely on above everyone else

\---------------------------

Daveed’s phone vibrated in his pocket and he quickly took it out under the desk to peek at the screen. Message from Y/N. He frowned and unlocked the device, wondering why you were texting even though you knew he was in a meeting.

There wasn’t any text to the message, just a photo of a razor blade.

The man inhaled sharply, understanding immediately what that meant. Quickly, his fingers flew over the small keyboard.

 **D.Diggs:**  
_Hold on kitten, I’m coming._

He looked around and breathed a sigh of relief that the meeting was coming to an end anyway. Hurriedly, he got up, gathered his things and mumbled out an excuse about needing to get home before dashing from the room before anyone could ask for details. Sprinting out of the building, he made a quick stop at the convenience store next door to grab some comfort food before hailing a cab to get home. Once in the vehicle, he pulled out his phone once more, checking to see if you had responded.

 **KittenPuff:**  
_I’m sorry…_

Just two words made Daveed’s heart sink as he quickly checked the traffic as if he could will the cars in front to move quicker.

 **D.Diggs:**  
_Kitten, listen to me, you wait for me, ok? I’m on my way home now._

 **KittenPuff:**  
_But…your meeting?_

 **D.Diggs:**  
_It finished already. I got your favorite ice cream, baby girl, can you go to the kitchen and check if we have whipped cream?_

\------------------------

You stared at your phone, tears already in your eyes.

Today had started out shitty and it had only gotten worse. Daveed had an early morning meeting and so you woke up alone. Then, a late bus made you late to work. Your boss had screamed at you in front of your co-workers, who kept throwing you pitying looks for the rest of your shift. When you went for your break someone bumped into you making you spill your drink, the liquid drenching your jeans. On top of that, someone in the break room was watching the news and it had been nothing but reports on refugees, poverty, wars, each headline read out like a shopping list of everything wrong in the world.

When you walked home, you had turned your music on high to drown out everything else around you. Unfortunately, this meant you weren’t prepared when a heavy hand landed on your shoulder making you yelp and spin around, only to find a man leering down at you. Shakily, you pulled out your earbuds and asked what he wanted. Predictably he attempted to chat you up, asking for your phone number, telling you how pretty you were, trying to touch your arm and then even following you for several blocks when you tried to get away.

By the time you finally got to your apartment you just wanted to close your eyes and sleep. Make it all go away and not have to think about anything anymore. It was a familiar feeling and you knew you needed help, so shakily you had texted your boyfriend even as guilt gnawed at you for bothering him during his work.

 **DiggityDiggs <3:**  
_Kitten? You there? Are you checking for whipped cream?_

You blinked and realized you had just been standing there, staring at your phone without moving. Quickly, your rubbed the tears from your eyes and headed for the kitchen.

 **Y/N:**  
_Yeah, I’m checking._

It was obvious that he was attempting to distract you, give you something to do until he came home, and even though the task was small you were grateful.

**DiggityDiggs <3:**  
_Good girl. Did you have lunch today?_

You opened the fridge and peeked inside, moving some containers out of the way before finding the can of whipped cream.

 **Y/N:**  
_No…sorry. We have whipped cream, though._

Even through the phone you could imagine him sighing in exasperation that you skipped lunch again. It really wasn’t that you meant to miss meals or forget to take care of yourself, it’s just you genuinely forget sometimes or it seems pointless.

 **DiggityDiggs <3:**  
_Kitten, you need to eat. Anything in the fridge you can snack on for now?_

 **Y/N:**  
_…I’m too tired to eat. Wanna sleep._

 **DiggityDiggs <3:**  
_Ok, how about you change into your pj’s and get into bed. I’ll be home soon, take a quick nap, ok? Just rest your eyes._

 **Y/N:**  
_Ok._

\------------------------

Daveed’s foot tapped impatiently against the floor as the cab drew up to your apartment building. He tossed some bills at the driver and didn’t bother asking for change, jumping out and racing inside. He paused for a second outside the front door, panting from rushing up the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. Taking a deep breath, he unlocked the door and headed in, dropped off the things he bought in the kitchen before heading straight for the bedroom.

“Kitten? You here?” He called softly. If you were asleep he didn’t want to disturb you.

You heard the front door open and close followed by the rustling of bags and quickly reached for the tissues by the side of the bed, drying your eyes. As much as you had tried to nap, your brain wouldn’t shut up. It replayed the day’s events over and over, tormenting you gleefully.

“Oh, kitten,” Daveed’s worried voice sighed as he came to the bedroom.

The pile of crumpled tissues was a dead giveaway that you had been crying, not to mention the redness of your eyes. He sat down on the bed and scooped you into his arms, rocking you gently.

“My poor Y/N, whatever happened?” He asked, nuzzling your hair.

Finally having him here, you clung to his shirt, burying your face against his chest as the sobbing started anew. He wrapped his arms around you tightly, hunching down so that you were surrounded by him. His voice whispered comforting words in your ear, his warmth enveloped you, his strong body solidly supported you so that you could finally let down your guard.

“That’s it, kitten, let it out…there’s my good girl…,” he cooed as you hiccupped and sobbed harder.

It couldn’t have been a pretty sight with your eyes swollen and tears dampening his shirt, you were a mess and you knew it. Daveed rubbed your back, trying to soothe you as you gasped for some air between sobs, cradling you gently.

“M-my boss…she…angry…then…th-then…walking home…scary…scary man…it was…awful…,” you attempted to relay to your boyfriend what had happened today, wanting him to understand.

Daveed tried to decipher the information you gave him, brow furrowing.

“Your boss got angry at work and then you met a scary man coming home?” He asked, voice tense.

You nodded, shuddering at the memory.

“What did he do, kitten? Did you hurt you?” Daveed inquired, looking slightly furious even though you couldn’t see his face.

“N-n-no..just…ju-just talked…followed me…a-a bit.”

Your boyfriend forced himself not to get angry, knowing it would upset you even more. Right now he needed to focus on you.

“He talked and followed you? Oh, kitten, that’s awful. I’m sorry you had to go through that. But he didn’t hurt you physically? Try to do anything?”

You shook your head and Daveed silently let out a relieved sigh.

The two of you stayed in bed for a while longer, the curly-haired man not letting you go the entire time. He ended up against the headboard with you sitting across his lap, curled up into a ball. Daveed gathered up the blankets and wrapped them around you giving you a sense of security. Here, in this room, you could pretend nothing else existed. Just you and Daveed, you didn’t have to worry about work, studies, bosses, weird men, none of that mattered in this room. All you needed to do was focus on your boyfriend, his voice, his smell, letting him take care of you and believing that things will be ok.

As the tears finally died down, the room quieted. You felt exhausted from crying and floated in a haze, eyes not quite open yet not really closed, mind teetering between sleep and consciousness. Daveed would have let you slept, except your stomach suddenly growled in complaint at being empty for so long. You jolted awake and glared down at your abdomen while your boyfriend chuckled and rubbed your tummy.

“Is my kitten hungry?”

You grumbled and stubbornly shook your head. Your stomach disagreed and growled once more.

“Shut up,” you muttered making Daveed laugh at your petulant tone.

“Aw, kitten, you have to feed it to get it to shut up. Come on, I’ve got your favorite snacks waiting.”

You whined and curled up tighter, refusing to budge.

“No. Comfy here. Don’t wanna move.”

Daveed kissed your head and hugged you tightly.

“Let’s make a deal, you go and eat something, and I’ll prepare a surprise for you in the bedroom.”

Squinting up at him suspiciously, you studied his innocent smile before finally giving in.

“Fine…can I at least get a kiss first?”

He gently took your chin and tilted your head up. Brushing his thumb over your bottom lip, his eyes were soft and adoring as he watched you hood your eyes in preparation for the kiss. It was sweet and loving, he didn’t try to push but simply placed his lips over yours. You tried to get more but he pulled back with a teasing smirk.

“Nope, food first, then you can get more kisses.”

You growled and huffed, crawling from his lap to get off the bed.

“Ok, ok, I’m going. Sheesh. It’s not like I’m wasting away,” you complained, stretching a little.

Daveed crawled to the edge of the bed and pulled you into a hug. He buried his face against your neck and breathed in your scent, sighing softly.

“Shh…I love you, kitten. Let me take care of you.”

Your arms wrapped around his shoulders as you returned the hug, practically melting into the embrace.

“…Love you too, Daveed.”

\------------------------

You dug around in the kitchen, checking to see what things Daveed had brought home. Aside from ice cream there were chips, microwave popcorn, chocolate, basically junk food. You took the ice cream and scooped some into two large bowls, adding the whipped cream on top along with some sprinkles you found. Eyeing the chips, you grabbed a bag as well before heading back for the bedroom. The door was closed as Daveed was preparing whatever “surprise” he had planned, although you didn’t know what it could be since you weren’t in the kitchen for very long. You knocked on the door and tried to listen through it, but all you heard was some shuffling around.

“Daveed? Can I come in?”

“H-hold on, kitten! Gimme just a second more.”

You shrugged and waited, bringing one of the bowls of ice cream up to lick at the whipped cream on top.

“The ice cream’s going to melt if you don’t hurry!” You called.

Something fell inside the bedroom and you heard a thunk along with a bit of cursing from your boyfriend.

“Daveed, what’re you doing in there? Do you need help?”

“Nope, almost got it! Hey, where’re the Christmas decorations?” He asked from inside.

You frowned in confusion, “Christmas decorations? What do you need those for?”

“It’s part of the surprise! We kept all those little fairy lights, right?”

“Yeah. Should all be in the closet? Top shelf, I think. Can I at least come in first?” You asked.

You heard the door handle turn and saw Daveed open it a crack, peering out at you. Even though you tried to look past him to see what he was doing his body blocked the way.

“Here, give me the food and then close your eyes,” he instructed, holding his hands out for the ice cream bowls and chips.

You reluctantly handed them over and then let your eyes slide shut.

“Daveed, what are you up to?” You asked in exasperation, giggling a bit at how ridiculous this was, “Why can’t I see?”

The man quickly put the food away then came back to you. He clasped his hands around yours and slowly led you inside, guiding you and making sure you didn’t trip or fall.

“You have to wait for the big reveal, it’s cooler that way,” he replied mysteriously.

You laughed as you felt the edge of the bed hit your leg.

“Here, sit down and wait. Be good, kitten. Take just a minute. Eat some chips,” he opened the chips bag and put it into your hand.

Huffing, you settled down to wait, nibbling on the snack as your ears picked up on Daveed moving around. Boxes were being shuffled in the closet, a bit of grunting, you felt the bed bounce like someone was standing on top of it, and then finally, silence.

“Daveed? Everything ok?” You asked hesitantly.

“Yep. We’re all ready, kitten.”

You felt his hands on your arms, urging you to stand up. He led you a few steps away from the bed then turned you around.

“Ok, love, you can look now,” he whispered right beside your ear making you shiver.

It took a few blinks for you to get your vision cleared but the bedroom that greeted you was completely transformed from the one you had left. Daveed had managed to tie strings to hooks on the ceiling, originally meant to hang houseplants or ornaments, and along the strings he had draped large sheets all over, completely encasing the bed underneath. The room’s curtains were closed leaving the room dark, and instead your boyfriend had hung fairy lights all around, even inside the blanket fort giving everything a soft glow. Your bedroom TV stand was pulled up to the foot of the bed so that you and he would be able to watch it from inside the fort.

 

   
“D…Daveed, what in the world…?” You gasped, looking around in awe.

“Cozy, right? Saw it on Pinterest,” he told you proudly.

You gaped at him, “Pinterest? When did you start using Pinterest?”

“Hey, I have a lot of secrets you don’t know, kitten. Next week I’ll teach you how to make potpourri,” he smirked.

You laughed in disbelief, moving closer to the bed to take a look.

“It’s like…like a movie set or something,” you marveled.

It was still your bed and your sheets, but the atmosphere had completely changed. Instead of the open space that left you feeling uncomfortably vulnerable when you had a bad day, this softened everything. The blankets and sheets were draped to hide harsh corners and Daveed had even added extra pillows and cushions to the bed.

You climbed onto the bed and giggled, feeling childish huddling under all the blankets, like kids having a sleepover and whispering secrets to each other. Daveed waited until you were settled then grabbed the ice cream bowls and handed one to you as he joined you. He flipped down the sheets from the fort’s opening and now it really felt like the rest of the world had disappeared.

“Are we going to watch something?” You asked, nodding to the TV as you scooped up some ice cream.

“Sure, kitten. What are you in the mood for?”

You thought it over as he set up Netflix, idly scrolling through all the shows and movies.

“Um…something with a happy ending. Nothing scary or suspenseful. Not too sad, either. No comedy, not in the mood.”

Daveed tried to keep up with all your stipulations, weeding out the shows and movies that wouldn’t work.

“Ok…so we’re left with nature documentaries or kids shows,” he chuckled, “Wanna watch Planet Earth? Maybe get your mind off of humans for a while?”

You thought it over and nodded, “Ok, put on the episode about the ocean.”

Daveed found the episode and clicked play, scooting back to lounge against the pillows with you as Sir David Attenborough’s voice began the narration. You weren’t necessarily paying attention to the show, but it was nice to get your mind off of all your problems, take a step back from your own life and let it muse on the lives of other creatures. Humans were complex, often irritating to be around, but watching the documentary explore the vastness of the oceans it made your problems seem just a bit smaller and less significant knowing that there was so much more out there.

Daveed snuggled up beside you, watching you more than the show. He scooped up some of his (mostly melted by now) ice cream and brought the spoon to your lips. Even though you still hadn’t finished your own bowl, you let him feed you.

“You know, we should get some real food since you haven’t had lunch. I should have picked up some take-out on my way home,” he whispered in your ear while nuzzling you gently.

“We can always get delivery…I mean, I don’t feel like cooking dinner and I’m not leaving this fort until absolutely necessary,” you suggested, turning your head to meet his eyes.

He grinned and brushed some of your hair back, tucking it behind your ear.

“Sounds like a plan, kitten. Pizza? Chinese? Thai? What do you feel like having?”

You shrugged and set your ice cream bowl to the side and doing the same with his.

“Chinese sounds good, spring rolls and some Shanghai fried rice?”

Daveed pulled out his phone from his pocket and opened up the website of the Chinese restaurant both of you liked, tapping in your order for delivery.

“S’gonna take about forty minutes according to the site.”

You sighed and wrapped your arms around him, resting your head on his chest.

“No rush. We’ll be here all night.”

Daveed chuckled as he stroked your hair. You tugged at one of the buttons on Daveed’s shirt, noting how he was still dressed from his meeting earlier and you were in pajamas already.

“Do you want to change?” You asked, “Get into something more comfortable?”

He nodded and was about to get up but you pressed him down instead, moving to straddle his hips.

“Kitten?” He inquired uncertainly.

Slowly, you began to unbutton his shirt, starting from the top. You bent down and brought your mouth to his, brushing your lips together though not kissing just yet.

“I want to undress you,” you breathed, “Let me…”

Daveed stayed put, letting you take control. His eyes fluttered as you kissed along his jaw, nuzzling against his beard and almost purring. Nudging his chin up, you kissed along his neck, nipping gently at his Adam's apple until you could feel his breath hitch. As his shirt opened, you pushed it to the side and he shrugged out of it, leaving his chest bare. You smiled to yourself, trailing fingers from his collarbones down all the way to the waistband of his pants. You could feel the beginning of a bulge and you leaned back, grinding against it on purpose.

“Sh-shit, kitten, you sure you want this?” Daveed gasped, his hands going to your hips and holding you tightly.

You peered at him in puzzlement, mouth pursing.

“What do you mean? Why wouldn’t I want this?”

He sat up, forcing you to scoot back a little.

“You had a tough day, it’s ok if you rest, love. Don’t push yourself too hard.”

Your eyes scanned his face noting the worry mix with affection and sincerity. With a sigh, you flopped back on the bed, draping an arm over your eyes.

“I do feel tired, but…but it’s like I can’t rest. I close my eyes and my brain starts screaming. I feel like only when I’m completely exhausted will my brain finally stop and let me rest.”

Daveed bit his lip as he studied you, trying to figure out the best course of action. He wanted you to get some sleep but at this rate even if you did manage to sleep you were going to be restless with dreams that would leave you feeling more tired in the morning. Quickly, he shed his pants and socks, leaving on his boxers only. He crawled over you and pulled your arm away from your face. Gripping your hands in his, he pressed them to the bed beside your head, pinning them in place.

“You want me to help wear you out? Leave you unable to stay awake?” He asked gently.

You looked up at him and he suddenly understood. Underneath your guard, walls, smiles, you were exhausted. The depression was taking its toll, whittling you down day by day, plaguing you during the waking hours, haunting you at night. It never left you alone, never let you breathe, never gave you a break. You tried desperately to hold onto something to keep going, a lifeline, and right now that lifeline was him. You got up in the morning because if you didn’t, Daveed would worry. You went to work, studied, ate your meals, because to stop doing so would make Daveed concerned. More than doing it for yourself, you did it because of him, and you clung to that reason to push through each day. It wasn’t healthy, such dependency, but right now you didn’t have the luxury of caring about that, you just needed to have a reason to keep going. It frightened you sometimes how desperately you wanted to just give up, throw in the towel and say ‘fuck it’, but the very thought of Daveed in despair over you made you want to cry. You couldn’t do that to him, couldn’t tell him that despite everything he’s done for you he failed. You couldn’t be his failure.

Daveed cupped your face and kissed your forehead, the weight of his realization settling on his shoulders heavily, but he was determined to carry it through. He’ll be whatever you need him to be, support, motivation, cheerleader, lover, friend, he would accept whatever role you want him to play.

“Tell me what you want, kitten,” he whispered, “Whatever you want.”

You mewled and wrapped your legs around his waist pulling him close. You felt your cheeks flush with heat, even though you and Daveed have been together for a long time he still managed to make you blush. His eyes were just so intense sometimes like he could read everything about you.

“I…I want…,” you stammered.

You tried to show him instead of voicing it, lifting your hips up to push against him.

He put one hand on your hips and pressed you against the mattress, stilling your movements.

“Words, kitten. Tell me with your words.”

A soft whine felt from your lips, “I want…you. Your…your cock, inside me…want you to make me forget everything else. I’m so tired of thinking, the same things in my head over and over again.”

Daveed nodded and helped you remove your pajama pants and panties. You shivered as your bare skin touched the soft sheets, gasping softly as Daveed’s hand reached between your legs to pet at the sensitive skin of your inner thigh. It was so close to where you really wanted him to touch, yet he stubbornly kept away from there, eyes bright with affection as he watched you squirm.

“Patience, kitten, no rush.”

You pouted at him, “Easy for you to say.”

He chuckled and trailed his hand up, using only one finger to swipe between your folds.

You bucked on the bed, whimpering when he didn’t give you anymore stimulation.

“Daveed…please, stop teasing,” you begged.

Instead of complying he moved off of you.

“Take your top off, kitten, want you naked and on your hands and knees.”

You rushed to obey, yanking the pajama top off along with your bra before positioning yourself on the bed as he instructed. He chucked his boxers and gave his own cock a squeeze, silently telling himself to keep a clear head since this was about you.

Expecting him to start prepping you for penetration, you let out a surprised yelp when, instead, you felt lips around your clit. His hands were on your hips to keep you in place as he buried his face against your heat, lapping and licking at your sensitive nub. Your breath was shaky, little moans falling from your lips as you lowered yourself down onto your elbows, pushing your hips even higher in the air. Daveed licked up, reaching your entrance where you were dripping already. His fingers replaced his mouth on your clit and he rubbed relentlessly, circling around, flicking over the top, pressing two fingers against it until you thought you were going to lose your mind.

“Ooh…oh…f-fuck…Daveed….please, please, fuck me, please,” you pleaded.

“Shhh…we’re not fucking today,” he replied.

You glared over your shoulder, catching his eyes.

“If-If you say something corny l-like we’re ‘ma-making love’ I’ll…ooh…I’ll k-kick you,” you retorted, though the threat was ruined by the desire in your voice.

You felt him chuckle, the vibrations shooting through you.

“Ok, not making love then,” he agreed, “Horizontal tango? Aggressive cuddling? Feeding the pussy? Engaging in coitus? Bumping bellies?”

You laughed so hard you ended up falling over, “Daveed Diggs! Those are horrible! You’re supposed to be good with words!”

He laughed along with you, eyes dancing, “What? Those were good. And they effectively convey my meaning, too.”

You shook your head, sitting up to face him, “You’re lucky I love you so much.”

Daveed pulled you to him and you sighed as bare flesh met bare flesh, his strong, powerful form matching perfectly to your softer curves. Your hands reached down and wrapped around his cock, one gripping the base as the other toyed with the tip. Your boyfriend bit down on a moan as you rubbed the slit, spreading the pre-cum around.

“What’s it going to take for you to finally get this inside me?” You asked him, eyes teasing.

“Mmm…muh…n-not that if you want me to come inside you,” he gasped.

You eased up on your grip, not wanting him to orgasm too soon, “But don’t you want to push your cock in me? I’m so wet already, my little pussy needs feeding,” you snickered, stealing one of the phrases he had used.

He groaned, half in exasperation and half from arousal, eyes dark.

“O-ok, you’re right…th-those were awful ways to de-describe sex,” he conceded.

You let him go and laid back on the bed, spreading your legs wide. Stretching your arms up over your head, you buried your hands in the bed sheets and gave your boyfriend your best come-hither look.

“Come on Daveed, make me scream. Let’s make our neighbours complain. Wanna feel your thick, hot cock in me, feel it stretch me open,” you purred, voice low and sultry.

Daveed’s penis twitched and you knew you got him. He lunged forward and towered over you, teeth grazing your neck as he pushed two fingers into you without hesitation. You arched up, mewling in satisfaction at finally getting what you want, arousal flaring in your groin. Daveed’s fingers were long and when he pushed them fully inside they managed to hit the bundle of nerves that made you keen. Adding to that, his thumb rubbed your clit as he pumped his fingers in and out rapidly.

“A-ah!! Yess, yes, god, Daveed!” You cried.

He pulled his hand away and hooked his arms under your knees, spreading you even wider. Scooting forward, he lined up to your opening and finally pushed in.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh fuuuck,” you rambled as he didn’t even pause until he was in up to the hilt.

It felt so full and your muscles spasmed. His mouth against your neck pressed against your pulse, feeling the blood under the surface racing.

“This what you wanted, kitten? Satisfied?” He panted hotly.

You nodded, “Y-yes, yes, please, Daveed, m-move, fuck me.”

He rolled his hips, pulling out a bit before pushing back in. Both of you groaned at the stimulation, instinctively wanting more. Your arms went around his neck for something to holding on to as he began to pick up the pace. His thrusts were powerful, rocking the bed and making you whimper. In his arms like this you felt completely protected. No one could hurt you, nothing could reach you, Daveed wouldn’t permit it, he would make sure you were ok. Every time he pushed in you moaned, head falling back as pleasure shot through you. Every sound you made seemed to encourage him and soon he was slamming into you.

“Y-you like that…kitten? Feel good? Is my cock making you feel good?” He growled.

You tried to answer and almost bit your tongue so instead you just clung to him tighter, trying to move your own hips to match his pace.

His arms released your legs and he reached for your breasts. Taking your nipples between his fingers, he tugged and pinched them until you were almost screaming.

“That’s right, kitten, you’re mine,” his voice was dangerous and edged with lust, a gleam of possessiveness in his eyes, “These beautiful breasts, your hot little cunt, everything of yours is mine.”

Not in any position to disagree, you nodded, eyes glazed and unable to focus.

Daveed slid his fingers into your hair and tugged hard enough to pull your head back.

“Tell me who owns you. Who do you belong to kitten?” He demanded.

“Yo-…you!” You gasped, writhing as your orgasm raced closer, “B-belong to you, Da-Daveed!!”

He smirked in satisfaction and quickened his pace, driving both of you towards climax. The rising heat in your abdomen burned and you clenched your eyes shut, desperately aching for release. Daveed moved his hands to your hips and gripped them tightly, using the leverage to physically pull you onto his cock, meeting his thrusts.

“AHH!!” You screamed as the intensity flung you headfirst into a thundering orgasm.

It felt like you had lost control of your body, every muscle tensed and you were almost positive you would pass out. The rhythmic contractions of your vaginal muscles made Daveed groan as he managed a few more stuttering pushes before coming as well. You felt his cum flood into you, coating your walls, and shuddered in sheer pleasure. Both of you slumped on the bed, panting heavily with no energy left to move.

Idly, you stroked Daveed’s hair, twirling a strand around your finger before releasing it again. You were more than content to just lie here until morning, basking in the afterglow. As the heat and lust dissipated, Daveed pushed himself off to the side, pulling out of you carefully. He stretched and shook his head to get his senses back, grinning at you lazily.

“Well…that was something else.”

You giggled and stretched as well, arching your back like a cat.

“That was amazing,” you told him smugly, “Amazing boyfriend, amazing sex, amazing blanket fort, just…everything amazing.”

Daveed laughed and pulled you into his arms, kissing your hair.

“You forgot amazing girlfriend,” he added.

You rolled your eyes and looked at him, taking a moment to appreciate this incredible man. His kind eyes, beautiful smile, crazy hair, all of it was perfect in your opinion. Stretching up, you gently kissed him on the mouth, tracing his lips with your tongue. He smiled against you and opened his mouth, letting you explore to your heart’s content. Taking full advantage, you slipped your tongue inside to lick and taste.

Before the kiss could get too heated, however, the doorbell rang breaking through the mood. You jerked back in surprise then laughed, slightly embarrassed.

“Food’s here!” Daveed announced as he quickly grabbed his boxers from where he had tossed them earlier and got off the bed, “Be back in a sec. I’ll grab us some drinks too,” he said as he gave you a smile and flipped open one of the blankets to the fort.

You didn’t really feel like getting dressed so you lounged on the bed, straightening out some of the blankets and re-fluffing the pillows. You made a small space in the center of the bed for when Daveed came back with the food, then grabbed the remote for the TV. The Planet Earth documentary had long ended, so you put on a pointless comedy just for some background noise before settling back with a happy sigh.

“Here we are, Shanghai noodle, spring rolls, got us a soup and fried rice, too. Oh, and sweet and sour chicken, can’t forget those,” Daveed announced as he came back, armed with the bags of food and cutlery. He had brought a tray from the kitchen and you took out the food containers, setting them on the tray along with the bottles of water your boyfriend had gotten. The smell of food was enticing and your stomach growled loudly. Without hesitation, you dug in, feeling ravenous now that your mood was lifted and things didn’t feel so doom-and-gloom.

Daveed and you shared the food, eating out of each other’s containers while chatting. He told you about his meeting earlier, bemoaning how tedious it was.

“I mean, ties everywhere, you should have seen them, kitten. Every single one, black suit, dress shirt, tie, buttons up to the top. Just looking at them felt suffocating.”

You laughed, “But you like it when I wear suits. You said it’s sexy,” you reminded him.

“Because that’s you! You’re sexy in everything, or nothing, or wherever in between. You’re just sexy, kitten, cute, sexy, and adorable,” he smirked.

You blushed and turned your eyes to the food, feeling pleased but embarrassed.

“Well, you’re kind of biased,” you reminded him, “You’re sleeping with me.”

Daveed brought a spoonful of soup to your lips and watched you drink it down.

“That’s backwards, I’m sleeping with you BECAUSE you’re cute, sexy, and adorable, which is the cherry on top of the witty, clever, intelligent, compassionate sundae.”

Wrinkling your nose, you looked at him completely unconvinced.

“That’s the least appetizing sundae I’ve ever heard.”

Your boyfriend smirked suggestively and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Ah, but you see, this sundae has a secret ingredient. You think it’s just sweetness, marshmallow fluff, sugar on sugar, but you get to the center and BAM!! A hot, steamy, sultry center!” He laughed.

You sputtered, flushing hard, “Is-Is that an innuendo for my sex skills?!”

That only made Daveed laugh harder, doubling over on the bed.

“Don’t forget kinky!” He snickered.

You pouted and grabbed a pillow, thwacking him on the head with it.

“Stop it! Stop teasing me!” You exclaimed.

Daveed scuttled away from your pillow attack and made puppy-dog eyes at you, although his lips kept twitching in amusement.

“Aww, baby, you know I love your kinky center. Gives the sundae an added punch, hm?”

You glared at him and stuck out your tongue childishly.

“I’m never having sundaes every again. Daveed Diggs you have ruined sundaes for me forever, I hope you’re happy.”

He grinned and picked up his food once more, getting back to eating.

“That’s all right, I’ll just doubly enjoy my sundae. Might even enjoy her right after dinner.”

You scoffed and took a large mouthful of food, chewing purposefully while locking eyes with him. Swallowing it down, you made a face.

“Fat chance. This sundae’s taking a shower and then heading for bed. No dessert for you tonight.”

Daveed perked up at the mention of a shower, “Half dessert? Can I eat you out in the shower?”

The question was so direct you almost dropped your chopsticks.

“Daveed!”

He shrugged nonchalantly, smiling innocently.

“What? I like how my kitten tastes. If I can’t have the whole sundae, lemme at lease taste the whipped cream on top?”

You unconsciously squeezed your legs shut, feeling the beginnings of arousal stirring once more.

“We’ll…we’ll see,” you finally conceded while Daveed let out a mini-cheer of delight.

You smiled to yourself watching your boyfriend eat, his eyes drifting between you and the TV. You felt much better now, but you knew there would be another day soon when your depression would drag you down once more. It was an ongoing fight to keep your head above the water, but at the very least you had a life-raft. Daveed would be there to pull you up, he’d help you stay afloat until you reached land, and until then you knew he wouldn’t let you drown.

 

* * *

_**END** _

Whee~ It was kind of cathartic writing this. I suffered depression during high school, although it wasn’t severe depression and luckily I managed to get through it with some help from friends, so most of what I wrote regarding reader’s feelings were based on my experience.

Also, thanks to the request-er for introducing me to these amazing blanket forts!!! I had no idea you could make such incredible forts out of some blankets and lights!

I hope you enjoyed reading this!!!!!!! Kudos and comments looooooooooooooooooooooved~ :D  
(You can find me on tumblr: **[la-frenchiest-frite](https://la-frenchiest-frite.tumblr.com/)** )

 


End file.
